Song,Dance,NunchucksOh My!
by pretty little gekko
Summary: Ever wondered what it'd be like to date a freaking ninja... Rachel didn't but well now she knows, Brittany didn't but now she loves sweet lady ninja kisses, Quinn didn't but she isn't complaining. Santana,Sam,Jordy hate being called ninjas.San/B S/Q J/R
1. Excerpt

Disclaimer: I dont own Glee or any affiliated glee stuff, fox stuff or yeah you get the point im broke... anyways if i did brittana would be on for like ever!

* * *

_About a month had passed since the attack on their house, since their sensei died and leaving them homeless and orphaned one again... lets tune in..._

The 3 martial arts students sat in the burger joints restaurant talking about what they were gonna do about their deceased senseis funeral. "We should send his belongings back to some of his friends in china." said jordy while munching on some garlic bread.

"I know and we'll do that soon but we have bigger things to worry about, like what are we gonna do about his studio we cant afford to keep it open?... and why are you eating garlic bread in burger place?" Santana the unofficial leader asked while playing with her girlfriends hair, jordy shrugged. "I guess we could sell it or rent it out, I don't know." the third student, a blonde named sam spoke. " Back to the issue of sending his belongings to china... somebody is gonna need to go and make sure they get their okay, i don't trust mailmen or fed ex." Said jordy with a smirk that just meant trouble.

Santana and sam shared a look they had an inkling of where this was going. jordy ignored the exchanged and continued on " I mean what if it got lost i wouldn't be able to forgive myself and who knows maybe all three of us should go after all ninjas are sneaky bastards and i don't want them nabbin his things so i generously volunteer my services to escorting them back!" finished jordy with a flourish of her hand scattering crumbs from her bread on the table. "Ewww..." spoke quinn the silent blonde next to sam, you could almost forget she was their sometimes but whatever.

"No we cant we have school." spoke santana finally after taking a moment to calm herself down brittany was rubbing her hand on her thigh and it was making thinking hard to do. "Screw school i know you wanna do this just think.. we can finally meet sensei cools family! Cmon whose with me?" Jordy asked jovially sticking her hand in the middle like a dork. It took a moment but sam finally put his hand in "Im in!" he said with a smile. after a few tense moments santana sighed and put her hand on top of theirs."Im only going cuz i know you'll get into trouble and cause mass chaos wherever you are." their hands were still in the middle when santana felt the added weight of something on top of it she looked up and saw Brittany,Quinn and the newly arrived Rachel putting their hands in. Jordy looked puzzled for a second before she realized what they intended and exclaimed

"Oh no no no no no, sidekicks are not included in this happy meal. Were goin alone!"

Rachel scoffed at her girlfriend and put her hands on her hips "you cant seriously believe that im going to just let you go gallovanting around the globe on your own do you, with your luck you'll cause an international incident!" The diva exclaimed loudly, jordy cringed at how high pitched rachel could go... and she knew how high she could go, jordy smirked her thoughts wandering to a very naughty place rachel sensing she as loosing her attention smacked the back of her head "Hey!" jordy shouted indignantly rubbing the back of her head "pay attention!".

Quinn who had up until that point been silent the entire day added "Also what about us? Huh? your not gonna just leave all alone here are you?" She gave sam the puppy eyes looking up at him through her lashes, He sqirmed guiltily trying not to look at his girlfriend.

Santana was having the worst luck of the 3, brittany when she heard they were leaving them behind started tearing up and pulled away from her. santana start to panic she quickly pulled brittany to her and put her on her lap and quickly back tracked " you can go you can all go just please don't cry britt its not big deal and we'll go see ducks and stuff just please dont cry!"

The 3 fighters were so caught up in their anxiety of upsetting their soulmates, well santana and sam were jordy was still kinda drifting in and out as rachel kept talking, that they didn't notice the look passed between their girls. They wouldnt never let them go at this alone they loved them, but they also knew there were dangerous people like the ones that killed sensei cool, it would take something short of hell on earth for them to leave them to that, plus rachel didnt trust jordy to not do something incredibly dumb and get them arrested after all that happened on a weekly basis.

_"Dont light that on fire jordy!"_

_"Jordy were not in England, were on the wrong side of the road! AHHHHH!"_

_"You just had to piss those guys off didn't you?"_

_"Ms. Bartley that doesnt go in that... OMG ITS GONNA BLOW! EVACUATE THE SCHOOL!"_

Rachel shook her head down from memory lane of just how much trouble the love of her life got into on a daily basis, not even mentioning all the silly things she did during glee... a story for another time.

* * *

Now this isnt a first chapter this is an excerpt i wrote. im trying to build a story around it. but im having really cruddy writers block i figured why not go to the guys that read these stories as much as i do and get the expert opinion! for every idea i use in here ill post a shout out at the bottom! Also ill repost a story with full chapters to ill try and make them more than half a page long lol! Also i love quinn she's cool i just dont know how to write her post bitch faze!

When i thought of this i just watched a bunch of ninja movies so... bare with me!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont own glee, if i did it would have a superpowers, ninjas and brittana! i only own jordy!

This Is the first chapter this is just the introductory to the characters and seeing who my character jordy is! On a whole i guess just posting

* * *

*****_**Middle of Sophomore year  
**_

"I don't understand how a group of kids can go and solve mysteries and not be arrested? i mean don't they like trespass or something? I'da beat one of them down if came onto my land fo reals yo!" spoke the girl on the right, her light brown hair in a messy ponytail and covering her eyes a pair of lime green ray bans covering pale green eyes.

She didn't appear particularly cool or put together but she was pretty she kinda looked goofy with the big mischievous grin on her face and her neon blue sweatpants with a picture of a spongebob on the butt, white fitted t-shirt with a fishy face on it and light up white runners didn't really help her in the cool department.

"The show was made in the 60's most cops and security guards were on LSD or something." The one on the end responded while combing his bieber style blond hair, he was a stocky guy but looked nice, he himself had a happy grin on his face the size of his mouth looking bigger because of it, he was cute. His purple sweatshirt was pulled up at the forearms and black tee underneath had a picture of a blue creature on it. Even though he faced the teasing of his sisters he wore black skinny jeans and purple vans, he thought he looked cool, they though he looked like a emo dork with a wedgie.

"I thought we agreed no more gangster talk from you, yo ass aint from the hood! Also its cuz scooby doo is a badass duh" the girl in the middle spoke sarcastically toward her sister but the look in her eye was teasing. She was a beautiful girl Latina in race with ink black hair, dark features and fierce dark brown eyes. She looked like the badass of the triplet. Stylish darker colored clothes, a black denim jacket that cut off at the elbows, an emerald v-neck tee with a necklace hanging down, black pants and converse to complete the look.

They were walking down a hallway in the local high school heading towards the office, the Latina in the middle stopped her companions and turned to them. They looked at her confused well the blond did the other brunette was messing with her backpack straps not really paying attention.

"Okay listen up cuz im only gonna say this once, ,Jordy," she said looking at the messy girl "No setting anything,anybody on fire or even touching fire how bout that! No beating anybody up, No car chases,No going to the roof and throwing things off and No throwing this off the roof while their on..." jordy interrupted "OK OK i get it, no fun! geeze who put a bee in your bonnet Santana!" The Latina also known as Santana glared at her while Sam snorted. "also no speaking Na'vi!" at this Sam pouted as Santana smirked.

"Okay then i gotta a rule for you! No being a bigger bitch than usual, think you can handle that!" Jordy said while pulling down her sunglasses and winking at santana. "ill try!" the latina spoke sarcastically "The point is Sensei Cool asked us to keep a low profile he just wants us to get through this with as little to no shit hittin the fan as possible, understand?"

At this jordy nodded her head and continued on walking down the hallway she replied "Yeah i get it, its just why not have a little fun i mean we've been home schooled since forever i just wanna show everybody im not lame like string cheese here" she said referring to their brother Sam whose head did look like string cheese, Sam stuck his tongue out at her childishly which Jordy copied the move. Santana sighed at her siblings secretly smiling as she turned around and walked into the office to get their schedules.

* * *

Like i said just an intro ill try and post 2maro! peace out!


	3. Chapter 2

Here's chap 2 like i promised! its longer so i hope you guys like it! Theres gonna be some action in the next chap possibly a brittana meeting... but were gonna see jordy go psycho clown on some jerks! Disclaimer: I own nothing glee related, only thing i own is this plot and my characters!

anyways submit some ideas im always willing to take some ive got some more of my own but i wanna know what the reader wants!

* * *

There had been a rumbling going through the school about new students. Everybody was excited about it , the jocks to slushie them and losers to see somebody else take the brunt of it for a change. One of the few who wasnt excited was Rachel Barbra Berry, she felt sorry for them they really had no clue what they were getting themselves into.

Rachel walked down the hallway deep in thought about glee club and her current song selection. When the icy confection also known as a slushy was pelted into her face. She gasped as the cold drink made contact with her skin soaking her in its blue flavored dye.

She heard the jocks laughter fade as they moved away, she was still blinded. So you could forgive her for flinching when somebody touched her gently on the arm and led her to the bathroom.

Jordy pov

'Seriously for a podunk place like Lima this sure as hell is a big school'. I must have been walking around for an hour last time i looked at my watch it said 7:27... its like 7:32 that's like 5 minutes more than i care to look. I kept on walking looking for that mysterious locker of mine and turned the corner...

To see the biggest set of douche bags throw brightly colored soft drinks on a girl half their size. Theirs not alot that can piss me off but you don't mess with girls cuz as a fellow girl imma kick your stupid boy ass into next week and i gotz the moves to do it.

Lol, santana cant say nothin about ghetto speak in my head... did i just lol in my thoughts? lol its like texting in my brain.

I shake my head to clear it and get back to my outrage, like i was thinkin you dont mess with people weaker than you and you dont mess with my family. My two mega rules, and those suck-nuts just broke one of them.

I see the girl just standing there her eyes closed i walk up to her and slowly reach out my hand to her and just brushed her arm when she flinched. That is another strike for those losers

Payback jordy style! Plan later, help girl now

I led to the restroom off to the side quickly checking to see if anybody was in their. Luckily it was empty, i turned back to the girl to see her getting things out of her bag, towels, make up and extra set of clothes. She came prepared like she knew this was gonna happen.

'I wonder is she psychic?' she thought her head tilted to the side. She studied the shorter girl now that she wasn't focusing on going after those guys and the brightly colored ice covering her, she started to take her in. She was tiny like nearly 3 inches shorter than herself and she wasn't very tall to begin with. She had brown hair and wore a ruined purple argyle sweater and a mini skirt which showed off killer legs in knee highs, It was like fashion confused naughty school girl... She was hot.

3rd person pov

"Hot" Jordy didn't realize she said that out loud until it reverberated over the linoleum of the bathroom walls. She quickly panicked and said "Hi, i mean Hi are you ok?"

Rachel had jumped at the voice having thought that the good Samaritan would have left already, apparently not. "No, I'm fine thank you for your assistance in helping me locate the bathroom in my blinded state i know doubt would have mistakenly entered the wrong bathroom or into a wall. Which would have been quite embarrassing more so."

Jordy caught about half of that in her attempt at listening to the girl ramble when she took a breath she quickly cut in with "I'm Jordy by the way Jordy Bartley and whats your name pretty girl?" she lightly flirted 'oh yeah bring on my game'

"Oh how terribly rude of me, I'm Rachel Berry, future Broadway star and Emmy award winner!" She said with her most charming smile in place as she cleaned more of the goop out of her hair some of it hiding her blush still.

"Hmm... berry, suits you... i think imma call you blueberry from now on!" Jordy said with a big grin teasing Rachel slightly. Rachel saw the look on the taller girls face and honestly felt a little giggle rise up in her chest, she pushed it down she was kind of adorable in a silly way.

"Well then i must have a name for you to go by?" She was pondering what she could call the girl when she heard her say " Just call me awesome lol!" it took Rachel a moment to process that statement when she heard "Did you just Lol?" she asked quizzically.

"Yeah you wanna fight about it! i say what i want when Santana isn't around she's like a harbinger of doom if i go to ghetto town, which is scary like legit scary!" jordy shuddered in memory of a flaming baseball bat and Santana snarling at her in Spanish.

The bell suddenly started to ring bring boh girls out of their reverie and making rachel hurry more so to get ready for class before she's to late. Her bathroom companion walked towards the door her light up shoes casting reflection off the floor she turned around and said to rachel " see you around blueberry we should hang!" before walking out of the bathroom without waiting for a response.

Rachel looked up and smiled slightly she had a made a new friend and it didnt hurt she was kinda cute. She finished getting ready for class and made it ten minutes late but oddly enough she wasn't overly annoyed by it.

Jordy pov

I cant wait to see blueberry again she's a total hottie. But i gotz to find me my class and i gotz to beat up some jerkoffs... just gotta make sure its public and humiliating. After all when Jordy Bartley wants to send a message she makes a public service announcment.

* * *

Sidenote on the next chapter should i mix it up a bit or should i make it sam meets quinn or sam meets rachel or santana yadda yadda yadda... you know you decide!


End file.
